It is common for attendees of public events such as sports events, concerts, and festivals to take videos of their experience using their personal devices and publicly share those videos via social media platforms. Video content that is recorded by attendees is compelling because it captures the attendees' unique, first-hand perspective of the event. Further, it is likely that attendees will capture exciting moments that are missed by an event's official content producers and unavailable on official digital channels.
Currently for someone to view exciting video content recorded by multiple attendees, the viewer must curate through a large volume of recorded video content that multiple attendees have uploaded and shared on the Internet and/or social media platforms. The volume of recorded video content available on the Internet and/or social media platforms presents a challenge as it is difficult to find content of interest to the viewer. Curating recorded video content via manual splicing or other existing methods is time-intensive, which is particularly inconvenient at a live event where immediacy is important to audience members interested in viewing video of the event recorded by multiple attendees.